


the best ideas

by Thorinsmut



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Affection, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Feeding, M/M, One Shot, Overthinking, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorinsmut/pseuds/Thorinsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin didn't know what he'd expected - but it hadn't been <i>this</i>.</p><p>Caravans are beginning to return to Erebor, and Nori can finally get ahold of some things he'd like to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the best ideas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Sparkle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sparkle/gifts).



> In celebration of Sparkle's birthday - I give you unrepentant fluff!

.

Dwalin didn’t know what he expected, but it hadn’t been this. When his thief had snuggled up behind him as he got out of bed that morning and whispered in his ear that there was something he’d always wanted to try with him – Dwalin had answered ‘anything you want’.

He’d had time to worry about that, about the way Nori had laughed. More than enough time to grow worried about what he might have gotten himself into. Nori was far more adventurous than Dwalin was. For all Dwalin was older, Nori had seen and done much more than he had. Who knew what sorts of perversions he might have picked up in foreign parts?

Dwalin still come to meet Nori at the time he’d been asked, though. He had agreed to it. Nori met him at the door of his seldom-used apartment with a kiss and a blindfold, which he tied securely around Dwalin’s eyes.

“What are we doing, Nori?” Dwalin asked as Nori carefully lead him through his apartment. His voice wasn’t gruff with nerves. Not at all. Nori laughed quietly.

“Something nice,” he said. “Trust me?”

“Aye, I trust you,” Dwalin answered. Hadn’t he come here and let himself be blindfolded and lead around by the hand? He’d just like to know what was coming.

“There’s a chair behind you, back up a step,” Nori instructed, “You can sit there, are you comfortable?” Dwalin lowered himself carefully into the chair, and it was comfortable enough. It was padded and sized well enough for a lanky Dwarf like him.

“Aye,” he answered. Nori pressed a kiss to his fingers and guided his hand down and a little back to the side of the chair.

“I’m going to tie your hands like this, that alright?” Nori asked.

Dwalin swallowed hard. He had heard about things like this, hadn’t he? Wild rumor mostly, couldn’t really be true could it? But he _had_ agreed to anything Nori wanted and so far any of Nori’s stranger ideas had always turned out to be good once Dwalin got used to the idea...

“Go on,” Dwalin agreed gruffly. Nori was quick about it, at least. His fingers were always light and sure, and the bindings were butter-soft leather and silk-smooth rope. Nori clearly knew what he was doing there, and Dwalin wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

“Comfortable? Not too tight, doesn’t pinch?” Nori asked. Dwalin tested them and nodded briefly.

“Just get on with it,” Dwalin answered. His shoulders were tight with tension, and the strangest bits of rumor running rampant through his mind. Was it going to hurt? He could handle some pain, he was a warrior after all. He could do it once, maybe, because he said he would, but then he’d tell Nori not again. Or maybe he could stop things after only a little bit, once he’d tried whatever Nori wanted to _do_ to him...

His racing thoughts were stopped by Nori’s lips against his, the softest and gentlest of kisses. Nori’s nose nudged gently against his, and Dwalin couldn’t help relaxing into his affection. He was a fool for his thief, always had been. That’s how he’d gotten here, wasn’t it? Tied and blindfolded and just waiting.

“So impatient,” Nori breathed against his lips with a laugh in his voice. “I won’t make you wait. I found...” Nori moved away and there was a rustling of papers. “Rare goods are coming to Erebor from everywhere now and I wanted to share with you...”

Nori’s fingertips traced across Dwalin’s lips, “Open your mouth.” Dwalin obeyed, of course he did, and something was placed in his mouth, sugar crystals bright on his tongue. “Crystalized ginger. Chew it up, it’s spicy.” Nori smacked his own lips, so Dwalin knew he was tasting it too. Dwalin chewed obediently, savoring the sweetness and the pungency of the odd spice.

“You wanted to tie me up and feed me things?” Dwalin asked. He didn’t mind, he just didn’t think he needed to be tied up for it. He wouldn’t have resisted being fed anyways.

“Among other things,” Nori murmured from behind Dwalin. He was so light on his feet, Dwalin hadn’t heard him move. He nuzzled under Dwalin’s hair to kiss softly down the back of his neck, and Dwalin shivered. He tried to reach up, to pet and kiss and answer Nori’s affection with his own, but his hands were bound to the chair.

“You always take charge,” Nori said, hands stroking down Dwalin’s arms. “I want you to just _enjoy_ , this time. Can you do that for me?”

“Aye,” Dwalin answered, and this time he was not so gruff. He hadn’t known what to expect, but it certainly hadn’t been _this_. He did his best to relax, Nori’s soft words and gentle caresses helped with that. He did not know where Nori’s touch would come from next, or what flavor he would be given to eat or drink. He was given tiny lemon tarts that made his mouth pucker from the sour before the sweetness hit. He was fed strange fruits and tiny crisp biscuits flavored with rare spices. He was given to drink a date wine sweet as any mead. He could swear he could taste the heat of the sun in its flavor.

Dwalin was fed chocolate – he hadn’t had chocolate in so long – accepted the morsel from Nori’s lips and kissed the last of the flavor of it from Nori’s mouth.

Nori moved around him, touched and petted and gradually moved to more sensual pleasures once Dwalin was completely relaxed and used to just _accepting_ what he was given. Soft lips mouthed at his nipple rings through his shirt, the dampened fabric clinging to him shivery-cold when a soft breath blew across it. Delicate fingers traced the shape of his cock through his trousers, teasing gentle. Nori’s body slid against his, and Dwalin had the sense to realize that it did not feel like his usual clothes – slipperier, smoother. Dwalin was kissed and petted everywhere, gently teased until he nearly thought Nori _was_ being cruel to him after all, before Nori finally took his blindfold off.

He had no idea when Nori’d had the time, while he was petting and feeding Dwalin, but he had changed. Nori wore nothing but the sheerest silk, light as mist on him and concealing nothing in the soft golden lamp light. The weight of Nori's hard cock pressed tight against against the silk, a damp spot visible at its head where his pre-spending had already soaked through the thin fabric. Nori was adorned with gold bangles on his ankles and wrists, and now they chimed when he moved. His hair was threaded with gold and what looked like mithril but couldn't really be, bound up into the ornate braids of the most prized of pleasure workers – the kind Dwalin could never have dreamed of affording before Erebor was reclaimed and didn't want to now. He had no need. He had Nori now, didn't he?

Nori was no pleasure worker... or at least he wasn’t _now_. He may have been at some point, somewhere in the world. Nori had been near everything in his life. There was an air of ritual in the way he moved now, sinuous and confident, though Dwalin could see a touch of a blush high on his cheeks.

“Oh, you look...” Dwalin didn’t have words, hoped his tone could convey Nori’s beauty to him. He flexed his bound hands. “Let me touch, let me?”

“Not today, _kurduh._ ” Nori smiled gently, easing Dwalin’s legs apart and gracefully kneeling between them. His eyes reflected the golden light of the lamps, and his delicate fingers stroked up and down Dwalin’s cock through his trousers. “Would you have my mouth?”

“Aye. Please,” Dwalin answered. Nori’s mouth was always a gift when he chose to bestow it, and his clever thief had his trousers unlaced and opened quick as thought to free his aching-hard cock. Dwalin groaned as warm soft lips engulfed it, soft licking and teasing at the head. He tugged at his restraints, but he could not answer, could not give back. Dwalin could only feel, only enjoy and watch the smile in Nori’s eyes as his beautiful lover worked his cock with an expert’s skill.

Dwalin hadn’t known _what_ to expect, not at all, but it certainly hadn’t been this. He shouldn’t have worried. He moaned as Nori finally sucked his cock all the way down, deep into the soft heat of his mouth.

Nori always had the best ideas.

. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Best Ideas [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867709) by [the_dragongirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl)




End file.
